


In Desperate Need

by loopyhoopyfrood



Series: Malec AUs [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyhoopyfrood/pseuds/loopyhoopyfrood
Summary: Magnus receives a rather unusual request.





	In Desperate Need

“What’s the most amount of caffeine I can get in one drink?”

“That depends.” Magnus says, eyeing the man in front of him. He wouldn’t have pegged him as one of the crazies, but appearances could be deceptive. “How much do you care about surviving afterwards?”

“Honestly, death would be preferable at this point.” The customer jokes. At least, Magnus thinks it’s a joke.

“I could fill a venti cup with espresso.” Magnus suggests, after a moment’s thought, “That would be twenty espresso shots. Although fair warning, it will get rather bitter-”

“I’ll take two.”

That has to be a joke, so Magnus laughs. The customer simply stares.

“Two venti cups. Of espresso.” Magnus repeats, needing to clarify. “You’re asking me for forty shots of espresso?”

"Yeah. How much?”

“I, um, if you’ll give me one moment.”

Magnus looks down at his till, but can’t help sneaking glances at the clearly insane customer as he tries to figure out how to input the order. Despite the dark shadows under his eyes and hair that looks like it hasn’t seen a comb in a week, the man is the textbook definition of tall, dark and handsome.

In other words, he’s exactly Magnus’ type. The fact that he’s the most interesting order to cross his path all week only makes Magnus even more intrigued. Even if it is slightly terrifying.

Cost calculated, Magnus can’t help but gulp as he reads the total aloud. The customer doesn’t so much as flinch, just hands over the cash and stands silently as Magnus sorts out his change. With what could almost be considered reverence, Magnus places the printed order to one side, and takes two of their largest cups from the stack.

“May I take a name?”

“Alec.”

Magnus pulls out a pen, scrawling Alec’s name on both cups with an exaggerated flourish, but when he looks up Alec has already moved on to the end of the counter. Suddenly awash with an odd sort of excitement, and free of any waiting customers, Magnus heads over to the coffee machines. He places the two empty cups side by side, rolls up his sleeves, and gets to work.

Magnus works in silence, pouring shot after shot until both cups are full. He swears it’ll take him weeks to get the scent of bitter coffee from under his nails, but it’s done. Carefully, he places both cups on the countertop, and, despite how Alec is the only one waiting, shouts out the order.

Alec doesn’t even hesitate, and Magnus watches in half fascination, half horror, as he downs the first cup without so much as pausing for breath. He places the drained cup back on the counter, and Magnus is too shocked to even consider telling him off for not using the bin. Alec reaches for the second cup, but before Magnus even knows what he’s doing he’s grabbed it himself, leaving Alec staring at him in confusion.

“Do you need me to sign a disclaimer or something?” Alec asks.

“Not at all.” Magnus replies, quickly grabbing a marker pen and scribbling under Alec’s name on the side of the cup. “I’d just forgotten something.”

“What?” Alec takes the cup from Magnus’ outstretched hand, turning it to peer curiously at the addition.

“My number.” Says Magnus, flashing Alec his most flirtatious smile as he mentally high fives himself. “In case you ever fancy going out for shots of a different kind.”

For a long moment Alec just stares, eyes wide, although Magnus isn’t sure if that’s from surprise or if it’s the caffeine finally kicking in. Just when Magnus is starting to think he can’t bear the tension any longer, Alec suddenly smiles, and Magnus realises with a smug surprise that he’s blushing.

“You know what,” Alec says, raising his remaining cup in an imaginary toast just before he downs the whole thing, “If I survive this, I might actually take you up on that.”


End file.
